warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkstripe
Style Concerns Current Older * Needs Intro * Needs History * Improve writing style of Into the Wild Section, currently very abrupt Seems Keuda did a good job on it. * Expand Fire & Ice Section * Expand Forest of Secrets Section * Expand Rising Storm Section * Cite mentor * Cite Apprentices I'm confused... Shouldn't Darkstripe have pale blue eyes and not amber? If he was mentioned with blue eyes first... Yes, it is mentioned at the bottom of page 299 and the top of 300 of Forest of Secrets. "He met the pale blue gaze steadily, and at last Darkstripe turned away, meowing to Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him." Emberstarfireclan 20:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait,i just saw him mentioned with amber eyes two more times since then...Emberstarfireclan 15:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fercloud? Wasn't Ferncloud his apprentice? -Sunheart- 22:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she was. That detail must have been over-looked. Anyways, I have added it in now. Thank you for bringing this to attention. :) 23:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkstripe is the mentor of Ferncloud.Ashfang 19:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Night Whispers I could've sworn Darkstripe was in Night Whispers, but he doesn't have a section for it. I don't have the book with me right now, could somebody check? -Foxfire 16:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. He's mentioned a lot in this section- pgs 161 to 166 Check it out! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 22:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Just another thing to add, we might want to re-read all the books that start mentioning the place of no stars because he helps train Ivypaw with Hawkfrost and she triumphantly defeats him in the river water and Hawkfrost scorns him and says that he expected better from him. 22:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Yellow Eyes? Some user put up on the trivia section that he has been described with yellow eyes... Is there anyone that can check to see if this is true? I don't have access to any of the books atm to check and see. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 17:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I wonder why he wasn't mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought it said he had blue eyes in one of the booksRain1088 14:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 Cite it, and then it can be added to the trivia. -- 14:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I only have The Darkest Hour, it says his eyes burned with cold fire, i remember it saying somewhere he has pale blue eyes.Rain1088 14:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 Longtail? Why is Longtail listed as his apprentice in Into the Wild Bluestar said "Darkstripe are you ready for your first apprentice?..." when she gave him Dustpaw Wildfire 02:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's another inconsistency error. Bluestar did say that Dustpaw was Longtail's first apprentice. But Bluestar also said that Longtail's mentor was Darkstripe when she was appointing Swiftpaw's mentor. I think this should be added to the trivia. 16:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh........ Dustpaw was never Longtail's apprentice. Right. He was Darkstripe's. ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 02:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Qoute Shouldn't somebody add a quote? I owuld do it rihgt now be I don't know how to do it and I don't have the book. ﻿ Post-Death when you think about it he didn't really deserve to go to The Place Of No Stars He wasn't that bad! sure he tried to poison a kit and when you think about he did have loyalty it was just against Firestar Please sign with tildes (~). And he did deserve to go to the Dark Forest. He poisened Sorrelkit because she caught him plotting with Blackfoot (and maybe even giving him information for Tigerstar). If trying to kill a kitten and plotting with another Clan's deputy aren't bad enough, Darkstripe also plotted with Tigerstar directly, possibly even helping to arrange the slaughtering of ThunderClan by the dog pack. If he did that, it also means that he may have indirectly killed Brindleface and Bluestar. Also, Darkstripe convinced Longtail to eat fresh-kill that should be given to the sick cats. When Poppydawn died because there wasn't enough food for her to keep up her strength to fight greencough, Darkstripe never regrets his actions. He also attempted to murder Firestar and assisted in the killing of Stonefur. Lastly, his best friend was a murderer and a traitor, and Darkstripe never peeped a word to anyone. That's: #Attempted First Degree Murder (multiple charges) #Treason (multiple charges) #And many more things I'm too lazy to list ---Rockpelt 13:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) And he basicly betrayed everyone. First Thunderclan, then Shadowclan, the Bloodclan! Take this to the forums. This talk page is to discuss what could be revised, not theories and stories. 02:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok when i read the books i read that redtail died later in a potrol after seeing oakheart and other warriors had venured behond sunning rocks along the stream. i re read them recently cause i am animaiting the series and came to the same conclusion there is no other time line that makes any sence what so ever. acording to the prouloge the whole patrol fought and returned home by midnight redtail died a little after sun high it makes no sence for it to be at the battle of sunning rocks if they had returened home earlier and the battle did not take more then 12 hours.